


Not Quite Right

by kariberri13



Series: Snowbaz [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: Something attacks Baz in the catacombs and throws him into a world where he gets what he most desires. But it's not right, this isn't how his life is supposed to go.Basically a version of that Supernatural episode with the Djinn.





	Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Carry On and its characters so I decided I wanted to write fan fiction about them. This is my first Snowbaz fic, but I really want to write a crossover with Supernatural and the characters. Let me know what you think of this fic, and maybe I will eventually write that Supernatural one.

Baz---

Snow was driving me absolutely crazy. He kept accusing me of plotting his demise. He couldn’t let go of that time I accidentally knocked him down the stairs. He insists I pushed him, he is just too thick to realise he fell on his own.

I couldn’t deal with his heavy gaze, staring at me as I tried to read. I got up and glared at him before leaving our room. I headed to the catacombs, figuring if Snow did chase after me, I would be able to lose him. The catacombs always brought me a sense of peace. 

I waited a few minutes just past the entrance to make sure Snow didn’t follow me. When I figured he didn’t I made my way further in the darkness. I drained a few rats and felt better. I figured I would wait a while longer, just to make sure Snow would be asleep before I returned. I decided to talk to my mother’s grave. 

It never made me feel better, in fact, it made me ponder how long I would be down here before someone noticed that I had consumed myself in flames. Snow would tell Bunce that I was plotting. I laughed bitterly. That git, how could someone plot from beyond the grave? I was too deep in thought to hear someone sneaking up behind me. They were already too close before I was aware of them. I spun around expecting Snow. I was incredibly wrong. 

When I woke up again, I was back in the Mummers house. I sat up in my bed and looked around. It looked the same, but it didn’t feel right. I got up and looked at the time. It was morning, and Snow was presumably at breakfast. I glanced at the window. It was closed and the curtains were drawn closed. It was strange, Snow always made sure to leave them open. 

I got myself dressed and looking presentably before making my way down to the dining hall. As I entered, all eyes were on me, including Snow’s. I met Snow’s eyes before sneering at him. He looked confused as I made my way over to Niall and Dev. Niall and Dev both looked at me with surprise. 

“Baz? Why are you sitting with us?” Niall asked. I was not only surprised by this question, but also confused. 

“What do you mean?” I kept my expression as uninterested as possible. Both of them looked at me like something was wrong with me. Well I guess there is, but they don’t know that. 

“Are you daft? Your boyfriend is staring at you looking like a kicked puppy.” I try my hardest to keep the surprise off my face. Boyfriend? Last time I checked I didn’t have a boyfriend. Also, since when did they know I was into blokes? 

I glanced around the room, noticing only Snow was staring at me. I turned back to them, eyes wide in surprise. This time I couldn’t control it.  
“I’m dating Snow?” I blurted out. Their eyes narrowed in confusion. They both nodded.

“Are you okay?” Dev asked slowly, like he was afraid to scare me. I nodded, hoping they would drop the subject. Apparently they didn’t get the message. 

“Are you going to go sit over there before he gets mad and goes off?” I looked up at him before glancing at Snow. He meets my eyes then looks away. I quickly clamber up and make my way over to him. I slow down before I get there, wondering what I’m going to do. He turns back to look at me, a smile lighting up his face. He pats the seat next to him. Slowly I sit down. 

“Why didn’t you come over here first?” He asks, slinging his arm around my shoulders. Bunce rolls her eyes before turning towards Agatha. 

“I wanted to speak to Niall and Dev, Snow.” He narrows his eyes at me, and Bunce looks shocked. 

“Really? We are going back to that?” Shit, I must not call him Snow anymore. I sit for a moment not saying anything, causing Snow to start to glare at me. I quickly smile at him.

“I’m joking Simon.” It’s weird saying his name, I always tried to distance myself by calling him Snow or mockingly calling him the Chosen One. He rolls his eyes at me and goes back to eating his sour cherry scones. 

After breakfast we have to go to classes, and Snow and I share most of them. I still can’t call him Simon, it's weird. I know something is off, but here I’m dating the bloke I’m in love with. Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life. 

I walked Snow to class as this was the only one we didn’t share. I decided not to go to whatever class I was supposed to attend, and just wandered around. I just don’t understand how this happened. I was in the catacombs speaking to my mother. My eyes widened. Something happened down there, but what was it. 

I wander to the catacombs. It looks the same as it always does. Everything appears to be the same, other than Snow and I. I’m about to go into the catacombs when a hand stops me. I spin around to find Snow. 

“Baz, what are you doing?” I can’t come up with an answer fast enough, causing him to look at me like I’ve gone mad. 

“Baz, are you okay?” Again I don’t answer him. Maybe if I don’t he will leave me alone and I can figure this out. Apparently I’m not that lucky, since he grabs my arm and pulls me back towards the Mummers house. 

I try to tug my arm away, but he holds tighter. I give in and let him pull me all the way to our room. 

“Baz, you’ve been strange since this morning. What’s going on?” This Simon doesn’t stumble over his words, it’s strange. 

“You're not right.” I say before I can stop myself. He look looks confused.

“What are you talking about?” He takes a step closer, and I step back. He tried to come closer again, but I keep stepping away from him. I’m vaguely aware I’m almost against the wall. 

“You're not the Simon I know. You don’t stumble over your words and you don’t hate me.” I say louder this time. Simon’s face softens.

“I thought we were over this.” He says, a smile on his face. He comes closer again, and my back hits the wall. 

“No. You hate me. You call me a tosser and try to tell everyone that I’m a vampire.” He definitely isn’t the Simon I know. 

“Baz, your not a vampire. What’s going on.” It dawns on me that I don’t feel the need to feed, or the chilling cold of being a vampire. 

“I don’t want this.” I whisper. Simon is right in front of me now. He doesn’t even smell the same, or maybe I just can’t smell his smoky magic anymore. He brings his hand up to my face and leans in. He’s going to kiss me I think. I panic and grab him by the shoulders, pushing him away. He looks sad for some reason.

“Don’t do that.” I say while glaring at him. He steps closer slowly, like he’s trying to calm a cornered animal. Maybe that’s what I am. 

“Why can’t I snog my boyfriend?” He asks. I shake my head no. This isn’t real. He wouldn’t act like this. This isn’t how Snow is. I would never agree to call him Simon, I know it bothers him. 

“No, this isn’t real. Something happened to me in the catacombs.” He tried to grab my arm, but I shrug him off.

“You weren’t in the catacombs darling.” He says softly. My eyes widen. Simon Snow would never call me darling. 

“Bloody hell, this really isn’t real.” A thought crosses my mind. They always say that if you are about to die in a dream you wake up. 

“Baz, your scaring me.” I push past him, leaving the room. I guess either I’m going to wake up or I’m going to really be dead. I guess it isn’t that bad. Either option is better than this. I hear Snow running after me. I go to the football pitch, its wide open and nothing should burn to much. 

I hear him yelling at me to stop, but I can’t listen. I light a fire in my hand. I wonder if I’m less flammable if I’m not a vampire. Burning would kill anyone, so it should work. Snow is in front of me, holding on to my wrist. 

“Baz stop. Don’t do this. We’re happy.” It doesn’t sound right coming from him. I notice that Bunce and Wellbelove have also found us. I wonder if Simon got them, or if they just knew. 

“Baz, if you do this I won’t have any competition to be top of the class.” Bunce says. It’s supposed to be funny I think, but it’s not. 

“Baz your finally happy. You have Simon, like you wanted.” Wellbelove’s words echo in my mind. ‘Like you wanted.” This is what I want I suppose. Not being a vampire and having Simon, but it’s not plausible. 

“Baz, darling, stay with me. Stay and be happy. You can have a whole life of being happy. We can be happy. You aren’t a vampire, and I’m not the chosen one. We aren’t on opposite sides of a pointless war.” I shake my head no. I can’t do this. I can’t be happy knowing this Simon isn’t real. He isn’t the same. 

“I can’t do it Simon. This isn’t real.” Tears are streaming down my face. 

“I know, but it’s what you want. Baz, I love you.” He brushed a tear away. I look at his eyes. They are the same not special blue as always, but they are missing the fight I love. He doesn’t really love me. 

“No, it’s not. I can’t live like this.” I will the fire to consume more. To engulf me. I’ve never been this hot. Being a vampire meant I was always cold, but the fire burned at my skin. If this is how I go out, then so be it. It’s better than having a fake Simon love me. 

I feel cold. The ground is hard underneath my feet, not like the football pitch. It worked. I slowly open my eyes. The room spins a bit, I wonder how long I’ve been down here. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I notice whatever knocked me out is here. I can’t do anything, my wand is on the floor, and my hands are tied above me so my feet barely touch the ground. 

I guess this really is the moment I die. I woke up from whatever dream I was in, only to die in real life. I close my eyes, hoping it won’t notice I’m awake. A few minutes pass and I hear footsteps getting closer. I smell the familiar smoky smell of Snow’s magic. Him and Bunce walk into the room, bringing bright light with them. I wince and look away. I don’t have to see to know that Snow would have drawn his sword and killed whatever that thing is. 

Bunce is helping get me down. My knees shake as I finally stand on solid ground. I try to take a step, only to fall forward. Snow catches me and I inwardly groan.  
“Let me go you prat.” Insulting him is my only defence, I don’t have a wand or the strength. 

“Baz, you’ve been missing for three days. The Mage wouldn’t let us down here. Don’t be a tosser Baz.” I smirk. There it is, the Simon I know and love. 

Snow helps get us both back to our room, and Bunce comes with. I don’t comment on her being in here, at least she isn’t sitting on my bed. They are both staring at me, so I glare at them. It’s Bunce who breaks the silence.

“That was a Djinn, I don’t understand how it got here. Unless someone let it in.” She says. I didn’t even know Djinn were still a thing. 

“That’s it!” Snow suddenly yells. I raise my eyebrow at him, hoping he will explain.

“You were trying to off me. It makes so much sense.” I glare at him. 

“How?” I ask. He just shrugs at me. Typical Snow.

“For your information, I didn’t even know there were still Djinn. And I wouldn’t have brought one here if I knew what it did.” Snow sat down sulking. 

“What did you see? Apparently it gives you what your heart desires. Well, mostly. Sometimes the things it thinks you desire isn’t really true.” Bunce says, looking at me expectantly. 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine I would desire that.” I say, looking down at the floor. It’s half true, since part of the dream I did desire.

“So you didn’t get Agatha. Was it me killing you?” Snow asks. I glare at him, apparently Bunce also doesn’t like what he said, as she glares to. 

“What! It makes sense. He said he didn’t desire it. So obviously he didn’t get Agatha. I bet I killed him in it.” I shake my head. 

“Then what Baz?” I look away, but he keeps poking. I hear Bunce whisper for him to stop pestering me, but he doesn’t. I can’t take it any longer.

“I was dating you. But it wasn’t the you I fell in love with. You were wrong. You didn’t have the fight because you weren’t the chosen one and I wasn’t a vampire.” I quickly leave the room leaving both of them behind. 

Simon--

Penny stares at me as I stare shocked at the door. Baz just said he dreamed of us dating. Why would he dream that. He also confessed he was a vampire. I turn to Penny. She’s now glaring at me like there is something that I missed. 

“Penny, what?” Her eyes widen and she reaches up to smack my head.

“What in the bloody hell Pen?” I yell at her. 

“Baz just confessed he loved you, you twit!” She exclaimed. Baz confessed his love? I don't get it. It takes another moment before it dawns on me what he said.

“Penny, what do I do?” She rolls her eyes and groans at me. 

“Well, how do you feel about him.” I think about how Baz makes me feel. He is always making me go off, which I hate. But I also wonder how soft his hair would feel. And that he was also the most handsome bloke.

“Oh, I like Baz.” I state. Penny pushed me off my bed towards the door.

“Well go get him.” She says with a smile. I think she figured it out before I did. I turn around and run out of our room. Where would he go? I run to the Wavering Woods. I look for a few minutes before I guess he isn’t there. The catacombs, wait no, he wouldn’t go there so soon. I turn and run towards the football pitch. 

I notice that he is sitting in the middle, with fire burning in his hand. I rush towards him. 

“Baz, stop. You’re flammable.” I shout. He laughs. It’s a broken and sad laugh. It makes me feel sick that he is depressed. I fall to my knees in front of him and put my hands on his cheeks. 

“Sod off Snow. I don’t want to do this anymore.” I can’t stand to hear him talk like this.

“Let me do this. Ple-” I cut him off him sentence by kissing him. He is still with shock, but after a moment he kisses back. 

“I don’t want you to do this. Not when I just realised that I’m in love with you.” I say. He looks shocked, and I smirk at that. I finally rendered Baz Pitch speechless. He narrows his eyes at me and leans forward to kiss me again. I decide I like Baz like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best at British slang, so sorry if it sucks as I'm not from the UK. Point out the slang that is wrong and I can try to fix it. Let me know what you guys think. I wrote this at like 2 in the morning, so sorry if it sucks.


End file.
